


Sansón

by Metuka



Category: CSI:NY
Genre: AU, F/M, post 5x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se hacía llamar Jess y era una preciosa morena. A Don le parecía una perfecta sustituta de pago con quien olvidar su dolor salvo por un detalle: tenía los ojos azules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansón

Se hacía llamar Jess. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño oscuro y ondulado, con algunos rizos. Su figura era alta, esbelta, como la de una modelo de los años 90, de cuando aún tenían curvas en lugar de ser perchas andróginas. Reía con sus labios suavemente maquillados mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectos mientras cruzaba las piernas con coquetería. Solo cuando Don la miraba a los ojos se rompían la magia y el encanto de volver al pasado. Eran azules, del mismo tono que los de Don en lugar del color sapelli de los de Jess, su Jess.

Esta Jess también había escogido un camino distinto en la vida al de Jessica Angell. Don la había descubierto gracias a su línea de negocio, una noche en un bar con una copa de más. Desde el principio había sido franca con él y le había explicado a Don sus tarifas con la misma frialdad desapasionada que un maître habría mostrado enseñándole la carta a un comensal en un restaurante de lujo.

Solo una vez, se había dicho Don. Solo una noche, esta noche y les dirás a las dos adiós para siempre. Para Jess había sido fácil, no había tenido que regatear con él y Don pagó por adelantado. Con un gesto rutinario que le dijo a Don que ya habrían intentado estafarla otras veces, Jess había contado los billetes para luego guardárselos en el bolso, ponerse en jarras y observarle con esos ojos claros que hicieron que Don apartase la vista. Destrozaban la armonía, la ilusión que incluso su voz y sus gestos creaban:

—Todo en orden. Tú mandas. O mando yo, como tú quieras.

—¿Puedo vendarte los ojos?—Jess había enarcado las cejas—Te pagaré más. Ahora mismo te lo doy si tú quieres.

Aquel pequeño añadido le había salido barato pero tan rentable. La tenía allí, sobre él, gimiendo cegada su nombre como él le había pedido. Se le daba tan bien fingir que Don hasta había olvidado que era teatro, que aquella Jess no era la suya, sino una prostituta. Por eso había roto a llorar tras el orgasmo. Sin fastidio pero con aire acostumbrado, Jess le había abrazado y había consentido mantener sus ojos cubiertos mientras le acariciaba para apaciguarle. A Don le había costado convencerla para que aceptase un pago extra por aquello, pero terminó llevándoselo junto con una sonrisa y un "ha sido un placer" que había dejado a Don tirado en la cama, vacío y con ganas de romper su promesa. Tampoco pasaba nada por repetir otra noche más. Solo una más, prometido.

No había sido una, sino varias. Jess y él habían terminado cogiéndose confianza al ir convirtiendo sus sesiones de sexo y abrazos post-coitales en una rutina, Don incluso le había dado una tarjeta por si alguna vez se metía en líos y necesitaba una ayuda. Entre sus brazos había logrado abrirse mejor que con nadie. Le había hablado de su Jessica, de cómo había muerto y él se había vengado, parte que hasta entonces no había compartido con nadie más. Jess, la de los ojos azules, le escuchaba narrar la historia fragmentariamente, añadiendo detalles del caso y de su noviazgo noche tras noche. Cada vez que lo hacía, Don se sentía más aliviado, pero creía entrever en Jess un dolor que no le encajaba por completo con la compasión y que le resultaba extraño en el rostro de una puta.

A veces, Don le quitaba la venda de los ojos y le pedía que hablase con él, que ella también le contase cosas de su vida. Así supo que, como imaginaba, Jess no era su verdadero nombre, sino solo un alias laboral del que no pensaba despojarse, como ella lo definió. Había llegado a Nueva York al cumplir los 18 con la esperanza de trabajar en un musical, pero había terminado enganchada a la coca. Ya llevaba un tiempo limpia, pero no había dejado los bajos fondos por completo porque necesitaba dinero, le hacía falta para recuperar a la hija que Servicios Sociales le había quitado y a la que visitaba con devoción y juguetes cada semana. Pronto tendría la cantidad suficiente para mudarse a un lugar mejor, incluso había encontrado un trabajo de verdad en el que empezaría pronto aunque el sueldo no fuese gran cosa.

Aquella noche era una de tantas en la que yacían los dos sobre el colchón del apartamento de Don. Jess le había dicho en una ocasión que no se llevaba trabajo a casa y allí estaba, abrazándole y acariciando su barbita de dos o tres días con cara de desaprobación. Parecía distinta aquella noche, más fría, con una expresión en su rostro que a Don le indicaba que su mente se encontraba lejos de allí, inmersa en sus propios asuntos.

—Te estás echando a perder, Don—susurró con una preocupación que él despreció con un vaivén de la mano.

—Venga ya.

—Estás borracho. Hacía mucho que no te veía así de borracho y me preocupas—Paseó los dedos por un pezón de Don y luego le miró a los ojos. Eran azules, no marrones—. Me van a dar a mi niña.

—¿Ya?—Jess asintió con gravedad—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias—Don frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que era lo que querías.

—Y es lo que quiero, lo que más quiero en este mundo. Pero que me la vayan a dar significa algo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Que esta noche es la última—Jess hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sentirlo? Estás de coña, ¿no?—Jess le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tengo cara de estar vacilándote? No, no estoy de coña. Lo siento, Don. Sabía que llegaría este momento, pero no pensaba que…—Agachó la cabeza—Es igual. Me voy.

—Pues vete. Coge lo que quieras de mi cartera y márchate—Jess se bajó de la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero tu dinero, a esta invito yo.

Don se levantó de un salto y la agarró por la muñeca para llevarla a rastras hasta el lugar donde había caído el pantalón. La furia le hervía de pronto en la sangre, solo deseaba pagar por el polvo y la compasión y conseguir que se largase ella también. Se dijo que Jess tenía razón, estaba muy borracho, casi no se le había levantado y le había costado muchísimo llegar al clímax. Ahora la estaba sujetando tan fuerte que tenía que dolerle, pero ella no se quejaba ni tenía miedo, solo parecía enfadada y decepcionada. Se llamó mentalmente animal y la soltó para que recogiese la billetera. Jess la tomó y se la lanzó al pecho con violencia.

—Te he dicho que esta noche no. Esta noche es un regalo, es distinta a las demás—Fue a por su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Un regalo?—Don se cruzó de brazos y rió con sorna.

—Un regalo de despedida. Ha sido distinta, al menos para mí.

—Claaaro, lo que tú digas, Jessica. Te vas y me das lo único que alguien como tú puede darle a alguien como yo, ¿verdad?

—Eso es—confirmó ella con asco y decepción a partes iguales—. No soy más que una puta, una zorra estúpida a la que te follabas de vez en cuando porque te sentías solo. Era eso lo que querías de mí, nada más, y me parece muy bien. Pero esta noche ha sido diferente. Si el tequila no te hubiera convertido en un cabrón borracho, te habrías dado cuenta.

—¿Cuenta de qué?—Jess se metió el vestido por la cabeza y tiró de él hacia abajo con parsimonia antes de responderle.

—De que te he besado. Nunca beso a los clientes. Es la primera vez que te beso a ti. Y la última también—Le miró a los ojos con tristeza e hizo amago de ir acariciarle, pero no llegó a tocarle y se retiró un pasito—. Adiós, Don.

—¡Eso, lárgate, zorra!

Sin contacto físico, la apabulló para llevarla hasta la salida y cerró dando un sonoro portazo. Cuando notó los tacones de Jess alejarse por el descansillo, se dejó caer y rompió a llorar. El sueño había terminado, ya no habría más Jess para él. No podría vendarle los ojos para luego recorrer su cuerpo, murmurar su nombre entre jadeos e incluso, en algún momento de debilidad extrema, decirle que la quería. No hablaba con ella, con la prostituta de mirada clara, sino con su Jessica, la que ya no podía escucharle. Pero ya ni siquiera le quedaría ese consuelo.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Don bostezó y fue a darse una ducha y un afeitado rápidos. No le apetecía ni lo más mínimo nada de lo que el día le deparaba, empezando por la higiene. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que volver a arrastrarse hasta el lugar donde había aparecido un fiambre. No era más que la rutina en que se había convertido aquello que una vez había disfrutado haciendo. Al menos yendo limpio dejarían de mirarle mal. Ver que Danny, que también estaba pasando lo suyo, tenía mejor cara que él había hecho saltar todas las alarmas en Don. Tenía que hacer algo, retocar su fachada para que dejaran de cuchichear. Rebuscó entre la ropa que llevaba tanto sin ponerse y decidió que reestrenaba corbata.

Portaba un café para llevar cuando entró en la oficina que era escenario del crimen, una de esas tan modernas decoradas con Feng Shui o alguna chorrada similar y por cuyo hilo musical sonaba la lánguida voz de lo que a Don se le antojó como una quinceañera anoréxica agonizando. Decidió hacer oídos sordos al mareante soniquete, tragarse el café sin respirar y echarle un vistazo al cadáver, un yuppie cincuentón y regordete despatarrado boca abajo en mitad de un charco de sangre.

—Era el señor Paul Mills, mi socio—explicó un tipo atlético de la misma edad que la víctima haciendo que a Don no le pasase desapercibido el uso de aquel tiempo verbal pasado. Lo natural habría sido utilizar el presente y parecer algo más entristecido. Se dijo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Mac y archivó su suposición.

—¿Lo encontró usted, señor…

—Hamilton, Dwayne Hamilton—Flack le estrechó la mano y la notó débil, escurridiza como un pez muerto. No le gustaba aquel tío—. No, fue la secretaria que ambos compartimos, la señorita Patricia Van Pelt.

—¿Y dónde está ahora la señorita Van Pelt?

—Esperándole en la sala de juntas. Le he dicho que se quedase allí tomándose una tila mientras llegaban ustedes, estaba un poco afectada, ¿sabe?

Flack le hizo unas preguntas más de rutina y saludó a Mac y Stella, que venían a hacerse cargo del caso. Les puso al corriente de lo poco que había logrado averiguar antes de su llegada y se marchó a hablar con la secretaria. Esperaba que le diese mejor espina que el tal Hamilton. No sabía si se habría cargado a su socio o no, pero estaba claro que no le daba demasiada lástima haberlo perdido.

La señorita Van Pelt estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta. Don pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer delgada de largas piernas y pelo castaño ondulado recogido con un sencillo pasador. Al oír que alguien entraba, volvió la cabeza y por un instante se leyó la sorpresa tanto en sus ojos azules como en los de Don. Antes de que él llegara a saludarla, la vio recomponerse, rehacer la pose seria que se le adivinaba nada más verla aunque hubiera en ella gestos que no habían cambiado. Don recordaba tan bien su modo de cruzar las piernas que le vino a la mente una de tantas cosas que también sabía hacer con ellas.

—Hola, Jess—Patricia levantó la ceja.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Sabes que sí—Se sentó a su lado y vio cómo colocaba las manos bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo—. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Me confunde con otra persona, inspector—recitó mecánicamente sin mirarle—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Qué tal tu niña? ¿Se adapta a su nueva vida?—Patricia le observó nuevamente. Parecía más incómoda a cada momento que pasaba—¿Te las apañas bien con ella?

—No sé de qué me habla ni creo que tenga nada que ver con su caso, inspector…

—Ya sabes mi nombre, Jess.

—Me llamo Patricia Van Pelt, inspector. No sé quién es esa tal Jess, pero se equivoca. Ahora, por favor, ¿podría preguntarme por el señor Mills? Tengo cosas que hacer y nadie me pagará las horas extra si no las termino a tiempo.

Don suspiró y le pidió que le relatase el hallazgo del cadáver. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué aquella frialdad, si tendría algo que ver con los besos que le había dado la última noche. Desde el portazo los había tenido presentes. Jess le había besado. Aunque muchas prostitutas jamás besaban a sus clientes, aquella noche Jess había roto su regla. Don la había buscado después de aquello, pero no había vuelto a verla y las demás mujeres no le interesaban. Quería a Jess, ya ni siquiera sabía muy bien a cuál de las dos porque tampoco podía tener a ninguna. Ambas estaban muertas, cada una a su modo.

Sabía que resultaba ridículo, pero sentía algo por aquella ex prostituta cuyo verdadero nombre acababa de descubrir. No se trataba de simple gratitud ni de que ella le hubiera sabido consolar mejor que nadie, sino de algo más. Desde aquella noche había soñado varias veces que se reencontraban, charlaban y se hacían arrumacos. Ni siquiera había sexo de por medio, pero Don había fantaseado más de una vez con hacer esos sueños realidad aunque siempre había creído que no sería posible.

—¿Dónde estuvo ayer al salir del trabajo, señora Van Pelt?—inquirió por rutina, equivocándose intencionadamente en el tratamiento para descubrir si su historia sería falsa, si estaría casada en realidad. Por lo que al caso respectaba, ella no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Al señor Mills parecían haberlo matado de un porrazo en lo alto de la cabeza, dudaba que Jess, Patricia, fuera capaz de alcanzarle aunque fuese subida en tacones.

—Señorita. Recogí a mi hija de la piscina, va a natación los martes y los jueves. Después, fuimos las dos a comprarle unos zapatos y nos marchamos a casa. Hemos estado allí toda la noche y esta mañana la he llevado en metro al colegio antes de venir a trabajar como todos los días. Todo normal, rutinario y aburrido.

—Así que tiene una hija, ¿solo una?—Patricia asintió—¿Y su padre?

—¿Qué padre?

—¿Alguien puede corroborarlo?

—No. Vivimos las dos solas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Don vio a través del cristal que se trataba de Stella. Al llegar le había hecho un comentario acerca de lo fea que le parecía la corbata, señal de que se había fijado. Tal vez el lavado de cara serviría para engañarles, si es que quería engañarles en lugar de intentar curarse. Miró a Patricia a los ojos y se dijo que él también debía dejar atrás a su Jess personal aunque nunca, jamás la olvidaría. Le hizo un gesto a Stella para que abriese y esta asomó la cabeza. Patricia la estudiaba con curiosidad, quizá tratando de identificarla a través del recuerdo de las pocas cosas que Don le había contado sobre ella.

—Voy a registrar el despacho del señor Mills, necesitaría que la señorita Van Pelt me mostrase su agenda y me abriese los cajones, tienen llave.

—Enseguida termino con ella, Stell. Ve para allá, ahora te la mando.

Stella cerró la puerta y se alejó. Don aprovechó la pausa para recoger el vasito vacío de tila del que Patricia había bebido. Que la tuviera descartada como sospechosa no quería decir que fuera un ingenuo. Sacarle las huellas y el ADN a aquel vaso no haría ningún mal. Patricia le dejó embolsarlo sin hacer preguntas ni indignarse, seguramente imaginaba por qué lo hacía. Don se dijo que solo alguien seguro de su inocencia podía estar tan tranquilo. Ella no lo había hecho, ya tenía sus ahorros, su trabajo y a su niña, no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda.

—¿Puedo irme ya con su compañera, inspector Flack?

—Sí, pero antes—Echó mano al bolsillo de su americana y le entregó su tarjeta—, tome. Si recuerda algo más o necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.

—De acuerdo—Examinó la tarjeta y puso una mueca de divertida extrañeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vaya, tarjetas nuevas, Don—Le miró a los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente—. Con todos los respetos, me gustaban más las antiguas, estas me parecen una cagada de diseño. Por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con el caso, pero esta tarde mi niña y yo vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo al Rockefeller Center. Estaremos allí hacia las cinco, me encantaría ver si eso también se te da bien.


End file.
